I know a Song that Gets on Severus's Nerves
by sernity1806
Summary: Harry and Hermione had a little to much butterbeer and start singing annoying muggle songs. Mix in some Snape and you got a recipe for laughter. Also Songs That Annoy Severus.
1. Songs that get on Severus's Nerves

Characters: Harry, Hermione, and Snape.

Appearances: Fred and George.

Summery: Harry and Hermione have too much smuggled Butterbeer and start singing muggle songs during the school day and Snape has a reaction. One-Shot.

A.N.: This happens during the school day.

I Know a Song That Gets on Severus's Nerves.

Fred and George being the two who could rival the Marauders decided to get up really early and head into Hogsmead. They brought back a huge amount of Butterbeer. So the Gryffindor's had a party before classes that day. They kept it quite so as not to wake McGonagall. The only problem accrued happened to be that Harry and Hermione had a little too much.

"Hey Harry do you know 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall!" asked Hermione upon entering the Great Hall.

"Yeah!"

"Well let's change it to butterbeer."

"Ok Herm."

They sat down at their table ans started to sing "99 bottles of butterbeer on the wall, 99 bottles of butterbeer, take one down pass it around, 98 bottles of butterbeer on the wall, take on down pass it around, 97 bottles of butterbeer on the wall!"

By this time the whole hall stared at them, but just kept on singing and eating. When they got to 79 Professor Snape had enough so he marched over to the Gryffindor table and said "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger please stop singing that barbaric song it's annoying some of us who want to eat. 20 points from Gryffindor." Then he marched back to the head table.

On the way to their first class.

Harry asked Hermione "Do you know This is the Song that Never Ends?"

"Yeah!"

So Harry and Hermione struck up the tune and sang "This is a song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they will continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends…"

They kept singing that in the halls on their way outside to Care of Magical Creatures. While singing it Professor Snape happened upon them.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter what are you singing?" asked Snape.

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is …"

"Will you two stop singing that infernal song. 30 points each from Gryffindor each now get to class."

Harry and Hermione went to class.

Potions Class.

Snape gave them the healing potion and they were starting to make it. Harry and Hermione paired up. While brewing it they started to sing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes."

Snape twitched a little but kept on doing what he was doing. They started singing it again this time more muggle borns and half-bloods started to join in.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…!"

"Will you shut up!" "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger detention tonight, now get back to work and no singing yelled Snape."

Harry and Hermione then laid down on their desk because they reached the hangover stage. Professor Snape sent them with a classmate to the infirmary where they slept the day and night away. Professor Snape said that the detention was unnecessary because the hangover was a lesson. To this day you can't sing around Professor Snape. Oh and Severus got those songs stuck in his head too.


	2. Sorting Hat

A.N. From now on this will be used for songs that would bug Severus. So with out further ado

Drunken Sorting Hat

This is the song that the Sorting Hat sang at Harry's sorting, only he is drunk.

"Oh, you may not think I'm preeetttyyy hiccup,

But don't judge onnnnn what you seee hiccup,

I'll eat myself hahahaha if you can find

A smarter hat than meeee hiccup.

You can keep your bowlers back hiccup,

Your top hats sleeeek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I Can Cap Them All hiccup. Hehehe

There's nothing hidden in your head hiccup

The Sorting Hat can't seeeee,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to beeeee hiccup.

You might be in Gryffindorrrr,

Where dweellll the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry hiccup

Set Gryffindor apart.

You might hiccup belonggg in Hufflepuff,

Where hiccup they are just hiccup and loyal,

Those patient Huff-Huff-Hufflepuffs are trueeee

And unafraid of toil which rhymes with oil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclawwwwww,

If you've aaaa ready hiccup mind,

Where those of wittttt and learning,

Willll hiccup always find their kindddd;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'lllllll hiccup make your realll friends,

Those cunnnning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on,

You think I'm gorgeous,

You want to kiss me,

You want to date meeee,

For I'm a Thinkin Cap!"

Then the thinking cap went faint.

"Albus, I am never coming to sorting again, that was just plain creepy, and awful" stated Severus, then he stormed out of the Great Hall.

Albus was just chuckling the whole time.


	3. 12 days of Christmas

Here is another annoying song.

12 days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas Albus gave to me, a Phoenix in a Pine tree.

On the second day of Christmas Albus gave to me, two purple socks and a Phoenix in a Pine tree.

On the third day of Christmas Albus gave to me, three Gryfindorks, two purple socks and a Phoenix in a Pine tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas Albus gave to me, four potion books, three Gryfindorks, two purple socks and a Phoenix in a Pine tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas Albus gave to me, five lemon drops, four potion books, three Gryfindorks, two purple socks and a Phoenix in a Pine tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas Albus gave to me, six blue robes, five lemon drops, four potion books, three Gryfindorks, two purple socks and a Phoenix in a Pine tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas Albus gave to me, seven staff meetings, six blue robes, five lemon drops, four potion books, three Gryfindorks, two purple socks and a Phoenix in a Pine tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas Albus gave to me, eight caroling muggles, seven staff meetings, six blue robes, five lemon drops, four potion books, three Gryfindorks, two purple socks and a Phoenix in a Pine tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas Albus gave to me, nine bags of sweets, eight caroling muggles, seven staff meetings, six blue robes, five lemon drops, four potion books, three Gryfindorks, two purple socks and a Phoenix in a Pine tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas Albus gave to me, ten annoying calls, nine bags of sweets, eight caroling muggles, seven staff meetings, six blue robes, five lemon drops, four potion books, three Gryfindorks, two purple socks and a Phoenix in a Pine tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas Albus gave to me, eleven Lockharts, ten annoying calls, nine bags of sweets, eight caroling muggles, seven staff meetings, six blue robes, five lemon drops, four potion books, three Gryfindorks, two purple socks and a Phoenix in a Pine tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas Albus gave to me, twelve copies of this song, eleven Lockharts, eleven Lockharts, ten annoying calls, nine bags of sweets, eight caroling muggles, seven staff meetings, six blue robes, five lemon drops, four potion books, three Gryfindorks, two purple socks and a Phoenix in a Pine tree.

Let me tell you, you did not want to be Dumbledore by the end of this song because when Snape went to yell at him here is what happenend.

"Albus what is the meaning of this song!"

"Lemon drop?"

Well hope you like it.


	4. Nine to Five

9 to 5

A.N. 9 to 5 was a prompt for my schools writers guild that i decided to join so i did it with Snape for the is story. Sorry for not updating recentley. I have been really busy. I got a job and it is Senior year so it is very hecktick so sorry about the not updating thing. Sorry. Kat.

"Fred, George! What are you doing?" asked Hermione

"Setting"

"The"

"Greasy"

"Git's"

"Alarm Clock"

"To 9 in the morning" stated Fred and George.

"Ok, just don't get caught."

**The Next Day**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

'What in the World?' thought Professor Snape?

"Stop your incessant beeping!"

**Potions Class**

"Who ever thought it would be a kick to set my alarm clock to 9 will lose 100 points from me and detention for 5 months with me and Flitch."

"I hope he never finds out that Fred and George did it" said Harry.

If Fred and George set his alarm clock at 9 I should set his bed clock to 5 thought Peeves the Poltergeist.

**The Next Morning**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"It's 5 in the bloody Morning!"

**Potions Class**

"Who ever decided to set my bed clock to 5 will get 1,000 points taken from their class and 9 months worth of detention from me and Flitch."

**In the hallway after class**

"That's bloody brilliant Peeves." stated Fred.

"Yeah!" "Setting his alarm/ bed clock from 9 to 5 rocks."

"So you three perpetrated the act of setting my alarm clock from 9 to 5, well detention for you Misers Weasley and the Bloody Baron for you Peeves."

9 months and 5 days latter the twins finished detention and Peeves had to check all the rooms form level 9 down to 5 with the Bloody Baron watching. Fred and George had to clean all the floors from level 9 to 5. The three learned not to mess with a cranky Snape.


	5. Mission Impossible, litterally

Mission Impossible

AN: I finally have the chance to update this story. And it involves a song. 10 guesses the first 9 don't count on what song. Give you a hint look at the title. This is AU in the fact that Harry is a Perfect. Disclaimer, I don't own Mission Impossible, or Harry Potter.

"Map, check, cloak, check."

Harry goes under his cloak and leaves his dorm room, and heads to the common room. From there he heads out the porthole and enters the hallway.

"Ok almost there."

Harry checks the map for professors and Filch, then says "Jolly rancher." Harry sneaks into Dumbledore's office, grabs Godric's sword and sneaks out.

Harry in his exuberance, folds his cloak and map, and puts it away, and starts to patrol the halls. "Mission Impossible, Mission Impossible…" Harry sings. Harry continues to do this when he rounds the corner and comes face to face with Snape.

"Mr. Potter, pray tell what are you doing?"

"Singing a song."

"What song would that be Mr. Potter?"

" Mission Impossible, Mission Impossible…"

"That is the most ridiculous song I have ever herd, come with me."

Snape drags Harry by the arm up to the Headmasters office. "Jolly rancher." grumbles Snape.

"Ah Professor Snape, have you seen Godric's sword?"

"Headmaster, I caught Mr. Potter here with Gryffindor's sword and singing a ridiculous song."

"And what song would that be Severus?"

"Mission Impossible."

"Ah! One of my favorites, leave young Harry here I will deal with him."

So Severus leaves the Headmasters office.

"Well Headmaster, you owe me 10 sickles."

"Yes, you won the bet, here are the 10 sickles."

**Earlier**

"Hey Headmaster, I bet that I could get caught with the Gryffindor sword by Professor Snape."

"You're on young Harry."

**Back with Snape at Present time**

Ridiculous song that Mission Impossible." Mission Impossible, Mission Impossible…"

"Ah! Curse you Harry Potter for getting this cursed song stuck in my head."

AN: I hope you like it.


End file.
